


All that's mine is yours

by Daughter_of_Prospero



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fanart, M/M, Rugby Captain John, Teenlock, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Prospero/pseuds/Daughter_of_Prospero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-reposted in a series, fully embedded etc</p><p>This is my first thing ever posted on ao3 so I thought I'd give it a whirl and post some of my ( largish) collection of teenlock fluff</p><p>A pair of portraits of teenage John and Sherlock - I'm not totally happy with them, mainly because they're quite different in style, but I hope you like them anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that's mine is yours

 

[Sherlock in John's rugby jacket](http://daughter-of-prospero.deviantart.com/art/Smoll-teenlock-589573821)

[John in sherlock's dressing gown](http://daughter-of-prospero.deviantart.com/art/Smoll-teenlock-John-589574272)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for hitting! I hope you liked it and will come back for more as I update and  
> Sorry is you see this again, I reposted it once I worked out how to embed the images


End file.
